The Kept Woman
by PatriciaMo
Summary: This is Bella's story about how all she wanted was to be kept and she got more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is going to be an Edward and Bella story. Completely alternative. This Bella is gping to be a bit of a golddigger-ish. All mistakes are mine since I currently do not have a beta. Of course there's also the fact that Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

 **Prolouge**

 **Bpov.**

It all started after I left my home in Forks, Washington and set out for the great jungle that is New York, i didn't really have any expectations of what was to happen except that i wanted to find myself a man who would be willing to take care of me. I had a good childhoood, considering I always had food on the table everyday but I never had the finer things in life, so I went out in search of that.

*DING* "Order's up!" shouts Mike the 'chef extrodinaire' who also happens to be my boss from the kitchen of the 24hour diner I worked at. The only reason I worked at this diner was because I needed the money to sustain myself until I could find that one man willing to take care of me. I've been here for close to two months and still nothing, I wanted to give up but I had faith it wouldl happen.

"Isabella, stop daydreaming and come get these things!" I rushed over because I know he's been searching for a reason to fire me ever since I rejected his advances. I picked up the food and placed them infront of the customer, it was clse to midnight on a weekday so there were only a few people inside. "Can you please refill my coffee sugar", he said as I was placing his food on the table, "Okay I'll be right back with it". I came back and decided to refill everyones cup.

As soon as I am about to head back behind the counter I hear the doorbell ring, I look up and I see this handsome man dressed in what seemed to be a designer suit looking right at me with his beautiful green eyes, I damn near pass out, 'I sure wouldn't mind leaving with him', I think, because from where I'm standing he looks like my kind of man. He sees me staring and winks and I'm a goner. I walked to his table and placed the menu on the table, "Hello I'm Bella an I'll be your server, can I take your order?", I said as I tried to sound coherent.

He looks up a me from underneath his gorgeous eyebrows, "I'll have you, to go" he says looking me straight in the eyes. I'm sure I had a flabbergasted look on my face, "I'm not on the menu right now," I say biting my lip once I've gathered my bearings. "Hmm, what time does your shift end? You know what, don't bother, let's go." he says and stands taking my soft hand in his calloused one.

"Whaaat do you mean, I can't leave, I'm working and I don't even know you", i say. He leans close to my ear and I can feel his breath on my ear and he whispers, "I don't care, I want you to come with me". I'm conflicted because I really want to leave with him but I can tell he's one of those guys who only do one night stands and I'm looking for something different. He sees me hesitating and leans close to me, this time dropping kisses up and down my neck, "I'll make it worth your while, you won't regret it"

"ISABELLA, get your ass back to work! I don't pay you to shit around!", I hear Mike scream, and that is the deciding factorn for me. "Wait for me while I get my stuff" I whisper, and I get a searing kiss that leaves me breathless. I walk to the back and gather my things whilst taking of the apron, "Bye asshole, you finally get your wish" I say to Mike as I walk out.

"If you leave just know that you've lost your job and can't come back here" he says to me and I can't help the smile on my face as this handsome stranger who has managed to disrupt my life lead me away out the diner.

Once outside he shoves me up the wall and I can't stop myself from getting turned on by this action and I let out a moan as he trails kisses up and down my neck and roughly palming my breasts leaving me yearning and he whispers "You won't regret it" as he leads me to a Porsche 911 and I know I definitely won't be regreting my decision amytime soon.

"What's your name by the way?" I ask.

"It's Edward" he says.

And thats the night my life changed forever. Both good and bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Chapter 1: Our First Night Together.**

As Edward drove through the streets towards his place I couldn't help but think of the decision I had made, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there. We stopped at this luxurious looking hotel and the valet took the car, I couldn't help the awe I felt. 'I can only imagine how good it looks on the inside', I thought to myself.

"Come on, let's go inside" he said, taking my hand in his.

As we were passing the front desk, the lady behind the desk greeted him, "Good evening Mr Cullen." His response was a slight wave of his hand. 'So he's a regular here'. I looked around and couldn't help but be impressed, having never stayed anywhere outside of my parents home and my own apartment, I was impressed.

We headed to the penthouse suite and I felt it was time we addressed a few a things, but as I turned and was about to say something he pounced. I was so startled that at first I didn't react to the kiss, but as he got more aggressive I started responding.

"Hmm, Edward." I moaned softly as he palmed my tits. All of a sudden he pinched my nipples through the fabric of my shirt and I screeched trying to jump back but he wouldn't let me. Despite his rough movements feeling foreign, considering the times I had sex my partners were gentler, I could feel myself getting drenched.

I started grabbing at his clothes and I think he got the idea because he moved back and started undressing. I couldn't help staring, he just looked so fucking good all ripped and hard. He looked up at me and said in a soft but demanding voice, "Well aren't you taking of your clothes?"

'He didn't need to tell me twice'. I took off all my clothes and I looked up and met his hungry eyes. His once ocean green eyes looked dark, almost black. I audibly gulped and he stood in front of me, "There's no going back now" he growled.

He picked me up around the waist and I let out a squeal as he carried me over his shoulder with his hand right on my ass, to what I assumed was the bedroom. I didn't have time to look around as he threw me on the bed and immediately climbed over me.

He started leaving a trail of kisses from my neck to my chest where he took one of my tits in his mouth and started sucking it hard, leaving me panting as I grabbed onto his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist. He switched breasts and I got even wetter and I started rubbing my pussy against him. I felt him grow hard against me and all of a sudden he pulled back. He grabbed a condom from the bedside table and sheathed himself and what a hot sight it was.

He positioned himself at my entrance and with one hard thrust entered me all the way. We both groaned at the sensation and after giving me a second he started pounding away. His thrusts were hard and unrelenting leaving me moaning and groaning like a porn star. I couldn't do anything except wrap my legs around him and hold on tight.

"Shit," he spat as he felt me convulsing all around him, he started moving slower but kept going deep drawing out my orgasm. As I felt the waves calm I closed my eyes, that was the most intense orgasm I'd had thus far. "Open your eyes, I'm not done with you", he commanded. As I looked up I saw his lust filled eyes and I knew I was in trouble.

He flipped me over and helped me to my knees only to immediately enter me and thrust away, I couldn't do anything except take it, and I sure as hell wasn't complaining. I could feel my second orgasm building and this time I felt him reach his peak too. We came together, me moaning and him letting out a string of curses. I felt him leave the bed and made myself comfortable, immediately falling asleep with the thoughts of the sex God who had just given me the best fuck of my life.

In the back of my mind though I worried about what would happen when the haze ended. Where I would end up.


End file.
